Naru's Secret Santa
by EverlastingAngel26435
Summary: "Naru-chan! Let's play Secret Santa! Come on, it'll be fun!" Naru sighed. "This had better be good." Sakura smirked. This was going to be better than good, it was going to be awesome! FemNaruXSasu SasuXFemNaru NarukoXSasu -Non Yaoi-


**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

Hello there, dearest people who actually read my stories. If you have read my previous story, I dearly apologize for the crappy ending. There's no lying about it. I was just too lazy to type anything up, so I just made a crappy ending. Though it says complete, I may put up an alternate ending to it...maybe.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto. Mashimoto does. If I did, the pictures would be stick figures and be a very short crappy story. Other than that, Naruto would be a girl!

'thinking/talking to Kyubii'

"talking"

(me talking-which hardly ever happens)

**'Kyubii thinking to himself'**

**"Kyubii talking to Naruto"**

_**Normal Point Of View**_

'Do you think he'll get me, Kyu-chan?'

**"Why would you care, kit?"**

'I-I don't! I was j-just wondering!' Naru stuttered blushing a bright red that would put Hinata to shame.

Just then, Sakura walked up to her, holding out a box. "It's your turn to choose for the Secret Santa, Naru-chan." she announced to her grinning madly.

Tentatively, she chose a piece of paper and opened it. It was the last person she had expected to get. Seeing Naru's shocked expression, Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see who it was. Sakura smirked; her plan was going perfectly. Naru and Sasuke had an obvious crush on each other, and only they were oblivious to each other's feelings. 'Oh, isn't that just great. I got the teme.' Naru thought.

**"Kit, is that a hint of happiness I hear in your voice?"** Kyubii asked, slightly pleased with the work of the pink haired girl. 'N-No. W-What are you talking about?'

**"Oh? Then why are you stuttering?"**

Naru didn't even grace him with an answer.

_**Sasuke's Point Of View **_

I glanced over at Naru. When Naru's face looked shocked, Sakura leaned over to see Naru's paper and smirked. The look on her face meant that something was going to happen. Whether it was a good or bad thing though, I couldn't be sure. Suddenly, Naru stood up and left the room, her face a bit flushed. "Sasuke-kun! It's your turn to draw a name." Sakura said bouncing over to me. Drawing a name, I was inwardly surprised and happy that I had gotten Naru's name. "Hn. Can't believe I got the dobe's name." I muttered as Sakura positively beamed, and I could only hope that nothing would go wrong. 'I wonder what the dobe would want.'

"Alright everyone," Sakura began to say as Naru walked into the room again. "You have your Secret Santa papers, so you have one week to get a present for them. Now shoo, have fun Secret Santaing or whatever you were going to do."

_**Sakura's Point Of View**_

"Lee! You actually waited for me here?" I asked running up to meet my boyfriend. "Do you think our plan will work?" "Sakura-san. Do not worry, our plan is very youthful and will most definately work!" He exclaimed giving me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled.

"You're right. Everything will be just fine."

**Time Skip (2 days later after school)**

**_Naru's Point Of View_**

'I wonder what Sasuke would want.' I thought, walking around the market, looking for something to buy Sasuke for the Secret Santa.

**"Kit, I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't matter. And besides, you normally don't worry about this kind of thing. Is he someone special to you?" **Kyubii taunted.

'N-No. I just want to find something for the game. That's it.' I told him, despite my fluttering heart.

Suddenly, I passed a store with a big stuffed animal on the windowsill. Running inside, I asked the store manager how much the stuffed raven on the window had cost. Finding the gift an affordable price, I bought the stuffed raved for Sasuke. Humming happily, I walked out of the store with a little bounce in my step.

**"You seem quite happy, kit. Wanna tell me why?" **he smirked at me.

'Hn.' I didn't feel like giving him an answer, so I just ignored him.

**Time Skip (The Next Day)**

**_Sasuke's Point Of View_**

"Itachi, I'll be fine. It's just Secret Santa. I just need to buy something, wrap it up, and give it to Naru." I sighed tiredly. We had been at this for at least an hour.

"It would make everything so much easier if you just admitted that you like her, ototou." Itachi sighed.

"Hn."

Suddenly, I saw a stuffed fox in a shop window. For some reason, it seemed just perfect for Naru.

"There! Itachi, stop the car!" I nearly yelled in my brother's ear.

Running inside, I bought the stuffed animal, finding it ironic of how the stuffed animal reminded me of her so much.

**Time Skip (The End Of The Week)**

**_Normal Point Of View_**

So when the end of the week came, everyone put their gifts on a table.

"Okay everyone, I'll pull a name out of a box, then we'll open the presents in order of who go their name pulled out!" Sakura jumped up and down in anticipation. "The order is...Ino, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Garra, Tenten, Neji, Lee, me, Chouji, Shino, Kankuro, Sasuke, and Naru-chan.

"...Sasuke? Oi, Sasuke! It's your turn!" Ino yellled in his ear.  
Sasuke jerked his head up. "What?" looking at Ino with a tired expression.

Ino tossed him a big gift, about half his height. Opening it, he found a huge stuffed animal raven inside. It was wonderful, but he wondered who could pick something like this out.

Seeing the worry in Naru's eyes, Sakura decided to ask the unvoiced question in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun? What do you think of the gift?"

He answered with the normal Uchiha 'Hn.' but there was some happiness behind that and Naru let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I'm guessing the dobe got me this? She's the only one left other than me who hasn't given out a present." Naru blushed.

Sasuke handed her a present wrapped in orange, decorated with little foxes every now and then on the wrapper. Looking up with curiousity in her eyes, Naru ofened it, surprised to see a stuffed animal fox that was taller than her when she was sitting down. Naru smiled softly and Sasuke's breath hitched. Naru's true smile made her look even more angelic.

"Thank you, Sasuke." she whispered hugging the suffed animal.

**Time Skip (After School)**

**_Naru's Point Of View_**

"Oi, dobe! Wait up!" Sasuke called after me as I walked out of school.

Turning around, I sat under the shade of a tree to wait for Sasuke. Sitting next to me, he took a few minutes to catch his breath. The school courtyard was actually pretty huge. Leaning against the tree, I put the fox that Sasuke bought on my stomach.

"So I was wondering..." Sasuke began to say as I glanced over at him. "Do you want to go out with me?" he finished almost hurriedly before looking down at the floor blushing.

I smiled at him, practically beaming. "I would love to." I told him as he looked up from the floor to stare at me before smiling.

**_Sakura's Point Of View_**

"It worked! You guys, it worked!" I said happily jumping around. Kiba laughed.

"Well it was about time."


End file.
